Sleep Never Comes : Chapter 3
by Avondale
Summary: Ami is still under attack, and her fate is uncertain. Is she to die alone? R&R if you choose to.


Okay this is the third chapter. Thank you to those who sent the suggestions, I will try to put them to good use, but bear with me I'm still new. Oh and I'm going to start back right before the end of the last chapter, hope it's not confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: All the normal stuff, sailor moon and other characters from which are not mine.  
  
Sleep Never Comes: Chapter 3  
  
Ami looked up. Defenseless and alone she watched as the beast stumbled toward her, still weak from Ami's blast. She drew back, fearfully awaiting what cruel punishment was in store for her.  
  
"This can't be.the end."  
  
Thoughts were tearing through her brain, flashbacks of friends, future plans. She didn't want to die so alone.  
  
"H-help me." She pleaded to herself, hoping that someone would some how hear her cry.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, curling into a tiny ball. A few solitary tears streaked over her cheeks as she gave a small choked sob.  
  
"I don't want to die here..helpless..alone."  
  
She pleaded with Death to allow her more time, but instead of an answer she heard the beast raise its massive talons to rip her apart.  
  
She stopped shaking, fighting to remain brave, and lay there in wait. She opened her eyes to face her soon to be murderer. The beast gave a guttural snarl and brought its paw down.  
  
Ami could no longer help it, every muscle in her body tensed and she tightly closed her eyes, letting the tears flow. But instead of hearing her own flesh ripped to pieces, she heard the beast give a startled yelp, and then heard it land with a thud.  
  
Ami opened her eyes and faced the noises of a struggle of life and death. The beast was desperately struggling to wrestle a young man to the ground. To Ami's astonishment the boy ducked low and lifted the beast easily off the ground, and hurl it into a nearby wall.  
  
"How in the hell..How can he lift the.." She watched through confused and still terrified eyes.  
  
Ami sat up, supporting her self on a street sign. The boy suddenly flew passed her and crashed through a nearby wall. The boy remained motionless. Seeing this, the beast took the opening and sprung upon Ami, digging several long talons into her chest. She could feel her own bones break as the wolf retrieved its paw and prepared another blow. This one, Ami knew, would be the final one.  
  
The paw came down hard and stopped within an inch of her face. She sat, bloody and trembling, realizing what happened. The boy had come to her rescue yet again. This time he had the beast by its on claws. With a snarl of rage the boy broke the wolf's arm and plunged its own claws into its chest.  
  
Ami sat astonished, and unable to speak, as the beast stumbled backwards, falling hard. But it never touched the ground. Somehow, without Ami seeing him move, the young man had gotten behind it and raised the massive beast high above the ground. With a yell he plunged the huge wolf down on a broken, jagged street sign. Whimpering in pain, impaled like a slab of meat over a fire, the beast took its final breath and deceased.  
  
"Are you alright Ms.?"  
  
Ami twisted best she could, the boy now was behind her.  
  
"How d-did you."  
  
The boy cut her off mid sentence.  
  
"We need to get you to some help."  
  
She cringed almost as this stranger lifted her all to easily from the ground. She looked up at her strange savior. He had a somewhat noble presence. His skin was pale. Eyes that shone an icy blue, and handsome features. His hair was a peculiar blackish blue, like a midnight sky, but the tips were a strange and bright shade of electric blue.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. Her surroundings seemed to blur past like they were moving at an unimaginable speed, but she dismissed it as just symptoms of her lack of blood.  
  
The boy gazed down at her, keeping up a steady run. She was beautiful, her light skin, and big eyes that were like pools that drew him in. Her hair, blue, was quite suiting to her ,up close.  
  
After an awkward silence, Ami saw the young man smile. The smile gave off a warmth, a warmth that strangely enough made her shiver with a strange cold. But she felt safe in his arms.  
  
"..An angel." The young boy replied facing forward again.  
  
Ami felt herself smile, though her vision was blurring. "And where does this angel come from."  
  
The boy gazed down at her once again, a knowing smile playing across his pale face. "Why, heaven, of course."  
  
Ami could hardly keep her eyes open now.  
  
"Does my angel have a name?"  
  
The words "My Angel." Seemed to tug at his very heart.  
  
"My name is Avon."  
  
Ami felt her adrenaline run out and she willingly closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe. Even though she was with a stranger.  
  
"Such a wonderful name." Ami replied, smiling as she slipped away. "I'm.." But to Avon's dismay she could not finish the sentence and fell peacefully asleep.  
  
Alright, there it is. I'm hoping I've made maybe a few small improvements. R&R. And if there are anymore suggestions to add, feel free to. I need all the help I can get, I'm not quite good at this. ----Avondale. 


End file.
